El primer beso
by Claudia2803
Summary: Mi primer ONE-SHOT! El primer beso entre MUSA Y RIVEN en mi propia versión. Musa se le declara a Riven, pero el no le dice nada... ello provoca mucha tristeza en Musa, haciendo que no salga mas de Alfea, sin embargo un día se decide salir a olvidar todo lo ocurrido... ahí es donde se encuentra con Riven. Dejen sus REVIEWS! Soy nueva :) LEAN, gracias ;)


El primer beso...! :*

**Hola soy Claudia2803. **  
**Y soy nueva en fanfiction. Esta es mi primera historia. Pero quiero ver si les gusta mi creatividad :)**  
**Por eso lo pongo como ONE-SHOT.**

**En este es cuando Musa aún no esta con Riven (Mundo mágico) y esto ocurre entre la 1ª y 2ª temporada, mejor dicho despues de haber luchado contra las Trix y antes de conocer a Layla.**

**Pues en este One-shot, es como fue el primer beso entre Musa y Riven... En mi versión**

**Digo que las Winx, ni sus personajes me pertenecen !**

**Es de la empresa Rainbow s.a. Y de su creador el genio (lo digo así porque es el creador de todos los personajes y por el tenemos las Winx) Inginio Straffi ...!**

**Yo solo digo que soy solo una fan enamorada de las Winx y uso los personajes en mis historias... **

**Para qué ustedes lo lean**

**Espero que mi primer One-shot, sea de su agrado... :) **

_**El primer beso**_

En Alfea...

Musa POV

Era una tarde en Alfea, yo estaba en mi balcón mirando el paisaje, las chicas pasaban, algunos con sus novios... novios... Aaa...

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había declarado mi amor por el... El tan solo no me dijo ni pio... WOW! Pero que expresivo!

Me sentía como una idiota, ¿Como es que tuve valor para hacerlo ?

Ni yo misma lo se...

Mis amigas me consolaban esas noches de lágrimas diciéndome que Riven era un idiota, tonto... Así cómo anoche... Y tenían toda la razón...

—*Flash back*—

Estaba yo sola cerca de un lago sentada en la orilla, esperando a mi amor...

Era eso de las 6... Ya anochecía... Hacía frío ...

Cuando, sentí que una moto de Fontana roja llegaba y se estacionaba cerca del lago.

Era Riven, aquel chico misterioso, que me gusta... No lo amaba :)

Estaba dispuesta a decirle TODO lo que sentía.

Por su forma de ser... Todas me decían que era una locura...

Pero estaba decidida !

–Oh, bien para que me citaste?

-Riven... Te cite para hablar de algo importante.

-Dilo rápido no tengo todo el día debo de dormir,

Me tome de valor, trague un poco de saliva y me arme de valor.

-Riven, realmente desde que te conocí, eras diferente... Eso me gusto...

Por eso te cite... Es que tu... En verdad me gustas.

Riven, tan solo miro a Musa. Sin dar ninguna respuesta... El joven de cabellos color magenta, volteo, camino hacia su moto y se fue..

Musa se quedo sola, sintió un gran vacío en su corazón

Su corazón, definitivamente, estaba roto.

Y de la peor manera.

—*Fin del Flash back*—

YA NO MÁS ! -Pensé con carácter haciendo una pose decidida en medio del balcón, no lo iba a gritar no?

Me canse, si ese tipo no me valora pues que se vaya a donde más quiera!

Seré fuerte...!

Si...! Saldré! Si ! Hace mucho que no salgo!

-Chicas voy a salir...! -

-Que bien Musa te hará bien, diviértete. -menciono la pelirroja sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

Salí! Fue súper emocionante ! Sentí como el aire corría por mi cabello y mi rostro! Era libre! Ya fuiste Riven...!

No se me ocurrió mejor lugar que MAGIIIIX ! Iré de compras y tomare helado y... y... No sé ! Ya veré que hay...!

En Fontana Roja...

POV nadie

-Riv aún no lo puedo creer...! - Dijo el chico Rubio de ojos celestes.

-Riven, a ver si entiendo... Musa, el hada de la música, se te declaro... Y tu no le dijiste nada ? -Dijo Brandon, un chico de cabello castaño.

-Si-eso fue lo único que el chico de cabello color magenta en punta respondió.

-Pero Riven...! Tu mismo dijiste que lo esperabas...! -Dijo timmy muy nervioso...

-YA CHICOS ! Déjenme en paz por favor...! -Dijo Riven, poniendo el ceño fruncido... El salió y decidió salir de Fontana Roja.

-Este tipo necesita ayuda-Dijo Sky

-No Sky,el necesita a una buena chica, que lo quiera y sepa darle su amor, ella es Musa... -Dijo brandon muy tranquilamente...

-A donde creen que ira ? -pregunto timmy

-No lo se, pero siento que a un buen lugar... -Respondió Brandon...

En el camino de Riven...

Riven POV

Que tontos los chicos...!

¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

Tonta hada...! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Si en verdad le gusto...

¿Qué hago? ¿La busco?

Yo en verdad...

Centro comercial de Magix...

Musa POV

Bien...! Estaba disfrutando de esos momentos en la cual ARRASABA con las tiendas...!

Ya me sentía como Stella, toda una compradora compulsiva !

No estaba mal de ves en cuando, hacerlo... Se sentía bien... ;)

Termine de comprar ya que tenía muchas bolsas, y ya sentía que ya era suficiente...

Era temprano, así que decidí tomar el camino del bosque... Donde te sentías en paz, con una mismo...sola tranquila y también fue donde...

No! Ni lo recuerdes...! Me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos...

En el bosque...

Camine tranquilamente, disfrutando del paisaje... QUE HERMOSO...! Estaba cerca de un lago era bello...! Me traía recuerdos tan hermosos...

-Me siento tan... VIVA! Gracias señor! - dije gritando mi alegría al bosque ..

Pero esto fue mucho cuando...

-Oye, nena ¿Por qué tan solita? -dijo un tipo con aspecto maleante, acompañado de sus compinches...

-Déjenme en paz... - dije nerviosamente... alejándome

-Pero si no te vamos a hace nada... -dijo un tipo que estaba detrás mío... Estoy rodeada...

Riven POV

Caminaba solo, por el bosque...

Pensando...

Cuando escuche un grito de una voz femenina que se me hacia muy familiar...

...:Narradora:...

Riven se acercó a ver qué pasaba y vio que unos 4 tipos rodeaban a Musa, uno le tapaba la boca por atrás... Y el otro se acercaba cada vez más... Para...

-AUXILIO...! -Grito Musa desesperada intentando salir de los brazos de ese maleante.

-DÉJENLA EN PAZ ..! -Grito Riven al ver que Musa estaba en apuros

Musa al verlo se puso de valor y le mordió la mano al sujeto —AUCH!—grito el sujeto al sentir el mordisco de Musa, ella se alejó y se puso al lado de Riven.

-Y quien es este? El noviecito noviecito ? -dijo uno de los maleantes.

-Dejen en paz a MI CHICA - Dijo Riven haciendo sonrojar a Musa.

-Y que no vas a hacer? -Dijo uno de ellos junto con otro detrás...

Ellos se acercaron a Riven y empezaron a golpearse.. Uno logro darle una golpiza a Riven.. Pero después el ataco y logro derrumbar a uno, pero el otro logro trato de patear a Riven, pero este logró esquivarlo..

Por el lado a Musa se acercaron dos -Notas reverberantes! -le lanzo ella el hechizo haciendo que uno caiga, mientras tanto el otro fue golpeado por Riven, siendo este ultimo derrumbado hacia el lago todo mojado y ya 4 derrumbados. Estos, se fueron furiosos... Y claro el otro mojado... Jajaja

-Me las pagarán...! - dijo uno de ellos... El líder... El mojado...

-Y tu... Ni creas que te salvaste... - dijo Musa divertidamente y tiro a Riven al lago haciendo que este se enfadara y jalara a esta al lado también...

-Jajajajajaja :) - los dos se rieron muy alegremente - oye ayúdame a

Subir - dijo Musa pidiéndole ayuda a su joven héroe..mojado. ;D

Ya los dos sentados en la orilla del lago mojados, mojando sus pies en el lago, ambos ahí .. Juntos...

-Oye, te dolió mucho la paliza...?-Le dijo Musa a Riven acariciando su mejilla roja lentamente.

-N...n...no..! ¿Co...como crees? -Dijo Riven tartamudeando, al ver la mano suave de Musa pasar por su mejilla... -AUCH..! - grito Riven al aumentar la fuerza de la caricia de Musa...

-Jaja... Con qué no he ? ;) - Dijo ella coquetamente, esta se acercó lentamente... Con un poco de miedo al rechazo... Y al ver ningún rechazo... Le dio un beso en la mejilla... Lentamente... Suave y delicadamente para que Riven no se lastimara. Pues este se sonrojo levemente...

-Gracias por salvarme... Aunque yo hubiera podido acabar con ellos sola...;) -dijo Musa imponente..

-Jaja, enserio? Si YO derroté a los 4

-No, no, no yo derrote a UNO ! -Dijo Musa ya un poco más confiada...

-Jajajajajaja - se rieron los dos viendo el refejo del sol bajando y haciendo que anochezca cada vez mas...

Paro la risa y los dos se vieron a los ojos, pero esto no duro mucho bajaron la mirada.. Y ya era de noche...

Ellos decidieron sacar sus pies del lago... Ya hacia un poco de frió... Siguieron sentados en la orilla.

-Oye, Riven - Dijo Musa ya un poco tímida

-Sí, Musa -Asistió Riven.

-Sa...sabes? -Dijo Musa tartamudeando.

-que...Que cosa? - Dijo Riven igualmente que Musa.

-Lo del otro día... aquí... lo que paso..

-No importa.

-Qu...

Sin dejar que terminara la oración se acerco mas a Musa, haciendo que ella se ponga nerviosa... Mirándola a los ojos..

-Que haces...? -dijo Musa alejándose un poco haciendo que Riven se acerque mas... Mirándose a los ojos fijamente

-Nada. - dijo prácticamente susurrando muy cerca de ella... Haciendo que esta pudiera sentir su aliento... Estaban a pocos centímetros de sus bocas...

Sin más nada que decir, ellos no pudieron más ... Se acercaron lentamente...sin apuros... Hasta que ambos se inclinaban lentamente y pudieron juntar sus labios...

Se besaron.

El beso fue... Tierno... Lento... Suave ... Y con mucho amor...

Lindo...

Por la falta de aire, se separaron lentamente... Mirándose a los ojos...

Musa estaba sonrojada, peor que un tomate...

Riven... Nervioso ante los hermosos ojos y el dulce beso de Musa.

-E...es que... Tu... Me gustas. - dijo el joven nerviosamente al estar muy cerca de Musa.

Sin mas nada que hacer, los dos se acercaron y se volvieron a besar.

Pero esta vez un poco mas rápido, moviendo mas los labios... Poco a poco el beso fue apasionado. Musa subió sus brazos hacia los hombros de Riven.

Riven solo quería seguir besándola... El la abrazo por la cintura...

Él para hacerlo más emocionante, introdujo su lengua dentro de Musa, ella asistió.

Así empezó un juego en su boca.

Mientras tanto... La noche comenzaba...

Muy románticos, los dos se besaban en medio de un bosque cerca a un lago en la noche...

—**-—-—**

**Y así fue el primer beso entre Musa y Riven.**

**Que lindo!**

**Como Riven rescato a Musa y lucharon juntos ! **

**Que bello ! **

**Me ha gustado mucho este one-shot en verdad, **

**Espero sus REVIEWS... **

**Si quieren puedo seguir con la historia...**

**Como...**

—**Cuando son novios**

—**lo que paso despues del beso **

—**como Riven le pide a Musa ser su novia **

**Etc ! Etc ! **

**Tengo muchísimas ideas geniales !**

**No lo pongo como COMPLETE porque tengo la esperanza de seguirla :D ****Pero no solo depende de mí, sino de sus REVIEWS**

**soy nueva (no para los que me conocen) y quiero sacar mi creatividad ;)**

**GRACIAS por leer en verdad... :3 **

**Claudia2803**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS !**


End file.
